espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
FloundCo
FloundCo: Biotechnology Solutions Factions, fighters, soldiers and tanks. The toys that men use to solve their conflicts have no chance at being used against their fellow man if there is not a financial basis for it. FloundCo builds itself off of the idea that true power does not come from the barrel of a rifle, but from the man who sold him the rifle in the first place. Currently specializing in defense contracts and biotechnology (robotic limbs, human enhancment, medical technology), FloundCo has proven to be adaptable to whatever the market desires. The current CEO of the company is Doctor Francis Floundnificent the Third, also known as Doctor F (Descendant of the famous victorian era inventor Floundten Floundnificent). "FloundCo in it's earliest days used to be an investment firm. I just gave money to whoever I thought would make the most profit. After doing some research and '' ''seeing the direction technology was going and evaluating the succsess of other companies, I decided to use the profits from my investments in Eggman Industries to open my own company that would manufacture, market and sell it's products all in house. I'd be willing to say that we've achieved that goal and have gone beyond." ~Doctor F History Founded by Doctor F in early 2010, FloundCo was an investment firm simply generating profits by making investments in various products focusing mainly on new and innovative technologies. The most prominent investment being in Eggman Industries. After selling off all shares of Eggman Industries, FloundCo decided to go into designing, manufacturing, marketing and distributing their own new technologies. The demand for human enhancment products caused FloundCo to rise up very quickly in the market. Some notable products include the Novus mechanic arm replacement and the Perseus cybernetic eye utilizing augmented reality to provide realtime situational information. The #1 consumer of FloundCo's products in early 2012 were the United States Department of Defence and tons of private factions that wanted an edge on the battlefield. This information led FloundCo to shift their priorities from not only producing innovative technology, but effective battlefield weapons. In July of 2012, FloundCo unvieled the FloundCo Battlemaster bipedal combat escort tank. This demonstrated FloundCo's ability to remain flexible in the market. Wherever the money is, FloundCo picks up the scent and follows it. Current Involvements In recent months, FloundCo has been capturing assets (financially and politically) in the country of Sierra Leone. After a two week invasion on the country by COTEP, FloundCo deployed armed forces and their signature military product line, and by shear prescense alone COTEP troops left the country, almost overnight. Shortly after the attack, FloundCo announced itself as the official protectorate of the country. This was met with vast amounts of popular support, due in part to the millions of jobs new FloundCo facilities offered to citizens in the country. Their new adult education centers prepared citizens of the country for advanced jobs in manufacturing, bioengineering, medicine, and hardware/software development. Floundnificent stated FloundCo was free to act however it wanted in the country, again met with popular support by the people. Since FloundCo's recent actions, this has drawn the attention of the Vice Union for unknown reasons. There are also reports of attacks by the Western Route in the area around the border. Controversy FloundCo has always made many of it's financial gains through aquisitions of smaller companies including technology startups and engineering firms. Companies aquired by FloundCo reportedly still continue their bussines as usual as FloundCo recieves profit, though larger projects are known to recive large amounts of funding. Though FloundCo treats it's subsidiaries well enough in a bussines sense, the methods of aquisition have recived plenty of criticism from industry experts. "Insane sums of money" are thrown at these companies, and even if denied, FloundCo bussines offices proceede to offer large amounts to purchase stocks from shareholders, regardless of the value of said stocks. Rumors also surface every now and again. The latest is that FloundCo sponsored the invasion of Sierra Leone by COTEP, gaining the popular support of the people and making room for FloundCo to declare itself the official protectorate of the country and claiming it has full permission to act as part of the government further influenced by the fact that FloundCo has carefuly placed it's own representatives in the country's top political positions. Though there are no facts or paperwork to make any official statements, the UN is looking into these claims further. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:FloundCo